


Togetherness

by lorelei_4



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Lyanna Stark Lives, POV Lyanna Stark, R Plus L Equals J | Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen are Jon Snow's Parents, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, rhaelya, rhaelyaAUweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorelei_4/pseuds/lorelei_4
Summary: Lyanna and Rhaegar do not die and escape to Essos together with their son.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Togetherness

Lyanna stood with her bare feet in a warm sand, looking at the vastness of the Jade Sea, which spread right in front of her eyes. The bright rays of the sun sparkled on the azure waves like small sapphires, Lyanna squinted and raised a hand to her brow in order to hide her eyes from the blinding light. Not very far her seven-year-old son Daeron splashed in the water alongside his aunt Daenerys only some months his junior. Both children seemed utterly engrossed with their small pleasures and were fully oblivious to Lyanna watching them. She liked giving all the children this sense of freedom, but kept an attentive eye on them all the same, because they were still very small. She shook her head remembering herself at that age, a winter storm wandering the grounds of Winterfell, a nightmare for all her nannies and her lady mother.

Having waited for another couple of moments and not wanting to destroy the bliss, she called out to the children. “Dae, Dany, come on!” Both the boy and the girl glanced at her with disappointment clearly written on their lovely faces. “Let’s get you inside,” Lyanna went on, ignoring their distinct unwillingness. “It’s time we grab some food”.

Daeron pouted but he was a dutiful boy, so he started moving her way and Dany followed him. Lyanna took both their small hands and led them back to the house. Her younger kids, twins Alysanne and Aenar, were already at the table, demanding something to eat. They both inherited their father’s looks but her wilful spirit, not giving her a single moment of rest, while Daeron was the same in reverse. He had a Stark elongated face and often reminded his mother of a younger version of her brother Ned. That is not to say that she was acquainted with the _older_ version or will ever have a chance to be.

Daeron’s spirits though were much like Rhaegar’s. The boy’s ability to spend hours with no one keeping him company surprised and amazed her. Though he deeply and affectionately loved all his family he could easily play entirely alone and that sometimes made poor Dany, who, for her part, always was in need of a society, furious to no end. The twins were too young for her and Viserys too old and moody, and she wanted only Daeron, while Daeron himself was always heedless of her needs.

Her oldest son was also talented in music, but paid little attention to the lessons Rhaegar was giving him or was actually trying to give. Lyanna thought the reason was that singing and playing high harp were considered not manly, and Daeron demanded his wooden sword instead of a harp much to his parents’ frustration.

“Dany, dear, why don’t you go and fetch Viserys,” Lyanna asked, setting the table with the help of the servant, that they were able to afford in their household only very recently. Previously all the domestic cores lay heavily on Lyanna’s shoulders. She had to scrub, wash, clean and cook, while Rhaegar tried to provide for them as best as he could and cared about the children being taught letters and sums at the very least. Her husband was a good teacher, very attentive and patient, while Lyanna was sure she would have exploded after a quarter of an hour.

“He never listens to me,” Daenerys complained, biting her lip. Lyanna knew that Viserys was unbearable towards his own sister and his nephews and niece, but was he not another miserable child, who had to leave his home and his country behind?

“Please, Dany,” Lyanna urged her. She tried to be a mother for Viserys from the point when they were reunited with him and Dany in Braavos and he seemed to like her when he was a child of four, five or six. But as Viserys grew older, the relationship between them became worse, rotting like an overripe fruit. Though he could never say that openly for fear of Rhaegar’s anger, Lyanna was sure he hated her. Viserys blamed her for what had happened to his family, for his mother’s and father’s death, for turning from a prince of the realm to almost a beggar. He was well aware that she shared her guilt with Rhaegar, but Rhaegar was his closest family and Lyanna was not, so it was easy to put all the responsibility on her alone. _This is my punishment_ , she always told herself, _the look in his eyes is my punishment for what I’ve done_. Nevertheless, it did not make her feel less bitter or offended.

Her good brother arrived without a word of greeting and sat down on a vacant seat. Little Daeron tensed as if sensing his uncle’s mood. He was always ready to jump to her defense, her sweet little boy. The dining parlour was wide enough to accommodate all of them and there remained still some space to move around the table. Now it seemed to Lyanna like almost luxury, though it would take like a dozen of such parlours to match the great hall of Winterfell.

When they first arrived in Essos they were constantly on the run. Thanks to her dear Ned and the promise he had given her in Starfall, nobody in Westeros ever learned that either she or Rhaegar were alive, or that they ever had a child. But to make sure that the last Targaryens would be extinct like their dragons once were, Robert sent his assassins after Dany and Viserys and the first couple of years they had spent hiding, changing homes, changing cities and changing identities. Now she recalled that time as one long never ending day, she longed to lie down and rest but was urged to run further until her feet were sore and bleeding. She had to do it for her own dear life and the life of her loved ones.

They were granted some relief when the Greyjoy rebellion broke out and Robert just did not have enough time to chase two small wretched children. They settled in Lys trying to dissolve among many valyrian-looking lyseni, all five in a tiny room, as the previous years drained them of all the coin and jewellery they had. Their only valuable possession was Rhaella’s crown and Rhaegar was not ready to part with it.

That was the time that Lyanna had her first experience in cooking. Her learning was quite slow, but there was no other choice. It made Viserys throw food at her, earning him a good scolding from his older brother, and Dany and Daeron cry bitterly, while Rhaegar finished all his meals without a word of complaint. He was so exhausted and hungry, Lyanna thought he would consume raw meat with the same eagerness if she ever served it to him. He left at dawn and returned at sunset. He was giving harp lessons to the offsprings of the rich families and he ran some errands in the harbour. Soon it allowed them to take a second room for Rhaegar and Lyanna to sleep apart from all the children. The outcome of that arrangement was Alysanne and Aenar born a year after and making their little dwelling crowded again.

Lyanna cried when she had first learned that they were expecting another baby, she was still crying when she told Rhaegar. But he only smiled and said that was the blessing of the gods and the love they shared made alive. She never could forget the wave of gratitude washing over her as she heard the words.

“You should let yourself rest,” Lyanna told him once, as he lay on their bed, suffering from the back pains he earned working at the harbour. “I fear for you.”

“I’ll be fine,” he took her hand in his. It was red, rough and calloused from constant scrubbing and washing. Rhaegar pressed it to his lips. “My lady,” he whispered.

“I’m no longer a lady,” she smiled sadly.

“You are for me and you always will be,” he told her.

“And you are my prince,” she embraced him and kissed him sweetly.

_We had a price to pay_ , she thought then, _but at least we are together_.

To think that Robert would so easily let them be was a mistake. One of the men sent to kill the remaining Targaryens had spotted and recognized Rhaegar and they had to make sure he would never speak another word. The accident sent them on a long trip across Essos, where no city was safe for them any longer.

Their journey brought them as far as Port Moraq, a large port city on the island of Great Moraq. For some months they lived in fear that they would have to desert their new home again, but nobody bothered them and they settled quite comfortably. The air here was warm and humid, but the island was full of greenery and forests with the exotic trees and bushes Lyanna had never seen in her entire life. Ripe, juicy fruits were everywhere and cost almost nothing. The children were always covered in stinky juice from head to toes.

“I’ve saved some coin,” Rhaegar told her once. The children were asleep and they remained together in the kitchen, while Lyanna cleared away the remnants of their late dinner.

“I can’t see where this is going,” she raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve saved enough to buy a ship and the Moraq Bank is giving me a loan to hire the crew,” he explained but Lyanna was still at a loss.

“And what do you want to do with it?” she asked. She wiped the old wooden table with wet cloth and sat next to her husband.

“I was thinking... I was planning actually to go into trade,” he confessed. “But I did not want to start anything without talking to you. We should be in this together or not at all.”

“You’ve surprised me,” she shook her head and rested it on his shoulder. “Why do you want it?”

“Because I want a decent life for my family,” he told her fervently. “You deserve some help, children need books, they need teachers and I long for some rest. We all need a proper house, where one can breathe. Are you with me?”

“I’m with you,” Lyanna smiled and kissed him. “Always.”

There followed weeks of excited preparations and few months of happiness and eager expectation. But this joyous time did not last long. The ship they had invested all their coin and hopes into sunk somewhere in the Summer Sea. Rhaegar kept a calm facade, but Lyanna could feel how devastated he was.

“I have to sell it,” Rhaegar said, staring blankly at his mother’s crown. It was the only thing that reminded him of his home and of the life before.

“No,” Lyanna put her hand on his shoulder. “We can manage. We can think of something, I’m sure.”

“There’s nothing to invent,” Rhaegar looked up at her, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. “I have to repay my debt to the bank and I need a new ship, though this time I’ll be more careful.”

“Rhae, darling,” she embraced him, pulling him closer. Lyanna could feel his desperation and distress.

“I failed so many people,” he exclaimed. “I don’t want to fail you and the children.”

“You won’t,” she whispered, “you will never fail me, I know it.”

Rhaegar did not, as this time the gods were on his side. One ship turned into two and then three. Their venture blossomed. By now they owned a fleet of five, which purchased them a small but comfortable house outside the city. It had four bedrooms, a spacious hall, a dining parlour and a cosy garden, where Lyanna wanted to grow her favourite flowers. She was fond of flowers and Rhaegar made sure she would have plenty of them.

“Shall we start?” Aenar asked. “Or shall we wait for father?” Poor boy was so hungry that he barely managed to look away from his plate.

Lyanna did not have a chance to answer, as Rhaegar appeared on the threshold. He looked pleased, he studied them all for some time and then took his seat. His arrival shifted the children’s attention from her to Rhaegar and Lyanna just enjoyed the meal, watching as the little ones bombarded him with all sorts of questions.

When the dinner was over, Rhaegar took her outside. They settled on a bench next to each other, his arm over her shoulders. The tempting rosy peach hung on a branch right above them. Rhaegar reached for it and took a bite, juice running down his chin.

“I received a massage from Arthur,” he said while chewing. “It seems you have another niece.”

“I’m glad,” Lyanna smiled though she wanted to hide her face on his chest and cry. “Ned deserves the best kids in the world. I’m just… just sorry that I would never see them.”

“Why say never?” Rhaegar held her closer to him. “We might come back there one day.”

“You want that so much?” Lyanna could not help sounding disappointed. She was so used to this place and to her humble and peaceful life, to not carrying the weight of the Seven Kingdoms on her delicate shoulders.

“The Iron Throne? No,” he shook his head. “But I want to rebuild what I have once ruined. And you should remember that there is something else.”

“I know,” Lyanna nodded and kissed his cheek, feeling his warm skin, his itchy stubble and a taste of the peach he had eaten. She let his words be carried away by the gust of wind. She was afraid to think of what lay ahead of them.

“Are we in this together?” He asked, studying her. She knew that her consent meant a great deal to him.

“We are,” she smiled, she took his hand and entwined his fingers with hers. “But I want peace, at least for some time. Let us rest, let the children grow.”

“You’ll have your peace and the kids will have their careless childhood and something they can call home. I promise.”

“We shall go back inside,” Lyanna started to stand up, but he put his palm on her knee.

“Wait, let’s stay a while longer,” his voice became dreamy. She recalled that tone from Harrenhal and from the Tower of Joy. So many hopes that had never been fulfilled. “You know, Lya, if not for you and for them, I would have died. I would let go of life and sink into the abyss. I ruined your life and you saved mine, as if it’s fair.”

“I’m to blame no less than you. And even if I bitterly regret the consequences I could never regret Dae, or Aly and Aenar. I could never regret that we are together and that you are here with me. That brings purpose into my life.”

“Right,” he agreed. “We are each other’s purpose, don’t you think? Only together we exist.”

“Together.” She snuggled against him, feeling his warmth. The children argued about something inside the house, the wind rustled softly up in the tree branches and the birds sang their evening song. Lyanna thought that she never wanted this moment to end.


End file.
